


Life Unexpected

by TheInnerMonologueOfBrigid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dean younger brother, Father Sam, Fluff and Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sam older brother, Teen Castiel, but fluff lots of it, sam dean lucifer gabriel and Michael own a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInnerMonologueOfBrigid/pseuds/TheInnerMonologueOfBrigid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year-old Castiel has spent his life going from foster family to foster family. The day before Castiel turns 16, Cas finds his biological father, 31 year old Sam Winchester, who lives above a bar with his roommate's Gabriel and his brother Michael as well as Lucifer and Sam's brother Dean, the 5 own 'the Roadhouse' a bar downstairs from their apartment as well as being students at the local college. A judge decides to grant custody of Castiel to Sam instead of emancipating him. </p><p>(Loosely based off the TV-series life unexpected, you do not need to watch the show to follow this fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Winchester?

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering the characters ages are:  
> Michael 28  
> Lucifer 26  
> Gabriel 21  
> Sam 31  
> Dean 24  
> Cas 15 turning 16 (in chapter 2)  
> Jo 32

Sam walked out of the bathroom running a hand through his long hair, "Dude the bathrooms disgusting, there’s puke in the napkin dispensers and condoms on the floor"

"Sorry Bachelorette party, duty called" Dean replied mopping the bars floor, only stopping to smirk at Sam.

"Ok it’s the last round" Gabriel informed the group of 6 frat boys sitting at a booth.

"Dude its only 6am" They complained Gabriel just ignored them.

"So you slept with the bride?" Sam asked smiling and walking to the bar to begin counting the till.

"And the groom" Dean replied.

\---------- (1 hour later)

"Ok we're done, everything’s clean right?" Sam asked grabbing his jacket and unlocking the red door behind the bar it had a sign that read: Only authorised Personal.

"Yeah Sammy stop worrying" Dean replied following Sam. Gabriel putting the last beer mug he'd been cleaning away then heading towards the door.

"let’s go get some sleep, who knew working from 7pm till" Gabriel checked his watch. "7am would be so hard"

Sam marched up the stairs and into the apartment placing the keys to the bar on the hook beside the door, they were down to their last copy of keys and no one wanted to be the one who lost them.

"Michael, Lucifer we're home" Sam yelled secretly hoping it would wake them up, getting Lucifer angry was hilarious and yet still adorable.

However Sam was met with no reply, "Where are they?" Dean asked and was met with Sam's shrug.

"Michael has some study group thing and Lucifer is going to meet with Frank about the new beer tap thing for the bar. He texted me about it an hour ago" Gabriel said flopping down on the couch and closing his eyes.

"I'm starving someone make food" Gabriel complained rubbing his stomach to prove a point.

Dean chuckled "you’re the chef"

"Correction Dean-o I'm the hangover chef" Gabriel groaned, trying to replicate Sam’s puppy dog eyes.

Sam laughed sitting down on the couch just below Gabe's legs.

"You know what’s a great hangover killer..." Dean began giving Sam the usual up to no good look.

"A greasy Pork sandwich served up in a dirty ash tray" Sam finished laughing at Gabe who proceeded to bury his head in a pillow.

"I hate you" Gabe groaned.

"Aww love you to Gaby" Sam said, just as a knocking came from the main door (the one not connected to the bar).

"Who's that?" Gabe mumbled sitting up.

"Lucifer probably forgot his keys again"

Sam got up and moved to the door looking through the peep hole, then shooting a confused look to the others.

 Sam opened the door revealing a teenager wearing a white tight fitting t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. The boy had bright blue eyes and black bed hair.

"Hi I need a signature of one of the residents.." the boy began looking Sam straight in the eye with piercing blue eyes that had a small bruise just under the left.

"Sorry we already bought cookies from a boy scout yesterday" Sam said moving to close the door.

"Sam buy the chocolate ones with the sprinkles" Gabe yelled from the couch.

Sam sighed, "Ok how much do the chocolate ones with the sprinkles cost?"

"I’m not a boy scout! I'm looking for my biological father...." Cas looked down at the paper he was holding reading a name.

"Sam Winchester?" Cas looked past Sam to the ones on the couch checking to see if they were this Sam guy.

"Haha did someone put you up to this? it was Lucifer right? or Gabriel?" Sam asked with a dimpled smile turning to look at the other stunned men.

"This isn’t a joke, I guess that makes you Sam?" Cas replied voice gruff, Sam’s face dropped.

"Dude, I don’t think this is a joke" Dean yelled watching the kid's face for any hint of a lie.

"Yeah, ah do you want to come in?" Sam asked realisation kicking in.

Cas nodded and walked inside the destroyed apartment.

Beer bottles scattered the room with clothing covering the floor, A bra was hanging from the coat rack and the kitchen had dirty dishes the size of Everest in the sink.

The couch the two strangers were sitting on now beside each other was ripped and stained it was positioned in front of a giant TV that had a white shirt thrown over it.

Lastly there was a large ping pong table on Cas's right next to the door and a foosball table on the other side of the room near a dining table that was littered with old take out containers.

Cas wrinkled his nose, he for some reason pictured Sam Winchester to be a lot less of a... Frat boy.

"Go take a seat, do you want something to drink we have beer, wait no you look underage well we have water..... That’s Gabriel and Dean by the way" Sam stopped his rambling to point at the other two men.

"Castiel" Cas said sitting beside the shorter man who Cas thought was named Gabriel.

Cas was met with blank looks, "My name's Castiel like the angel, I know it’s weird" Cas clarified sighing.

Sam walked moving beer bottles from the coffee table to the floor, then sitting on it opposite Cas.

"So I’m your father?" Sam asked a little sceptical.

"Yes I believe so" Cas said looking at his feet, he hated intimate moments especially awkward ones.

"Ok, how old are you?" Sam asked moving his head to try and get eye contact.

"I'm 16 as of tomorrow, look I just need you to sign this one thing then I'll go and you'll never have to see me again, deal?" Cas said handing Sam a form.

"I’m applying for emancipation" Cas rubbed his hands together.

"From your mother?" Sam asked his brow furrowed.

"No I don’t know who my mother is she put me up for adoption when I was born"

"So from your adoptive parents?" Dean asked trying to help Sam out.

Cas sighed "No from foster care, I was never adopted. Anyway so I was putting together all the documents for my hearing to be emancipated and I realised that you never signed this form to realise my rights to the system, my 'mother' did but you didn't. So I just need you to sign here and I can get out of your hair and you can return to... whatever you call this" Cas finished gesturing to the room.

"When's the hearing?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow" Cas stated.

"Are you sure that being emancipated is what you want?, I mean your 15 I’m guessing you don’t have a job or anywhere stable to live. I mean foster care must suck but it beats living on the streets" Sam said looking at Cas with a soft expression.

"With all due respect Sam you don’t know what you’re talking about, I will not go another 3 years with alcoholic 'moms' and creepy 'dads' who spend their time trying to hit on me, hell I would rather be on the street. So could you please just sign this" Cas didn’t yell but he did glare at Sam while speaking.

"Ok" was all Sam said, “Does anyone have a pen?" Sam looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'll get one" Gabe said getting up and running to the study.

"Hey this says you were given up a few days after birth, aren’t newborn’s high in demand?" Sam asked.

Cas's jaw clenched, "I had this heart thing, it’s pretty rare but it wasn’t fixed until I turned 2, no one really wants a baby on the operating table you know?"

Sam nodded.

"Wait, so until Sammy signs this your legally his dad correct?.. So that makes me your uncle" Dean exclaimed smiling at Cas.

Cas just rolled his eyes as Gabriel came back in.

"Here" Gabriel said passing a pen to Sam.

"Thanks, so have you got anywhere to stay tonight?" Sam asked while reading the form.

Cas was silent just staring at his feet.

"Would you like to stay here just for the night?, I can drive you to your hearing tomorrow" Sam handed the form back to Cas, Sam had a look that Cas couldn’t quite decipher like hopeful? No that couldn’t be it that would imply that Sam wanted Castiel.

"Sam I don’t think that’s a good idea" Cas began he really had no interest in getting to know the people who abandoned him.

"Come on there’s no harm, you can get to know me and your uncle" Sam tried; his conscious wouldn’t let this kid spend the night on the street while he was still technically Sam's.

Gabriel coughed expectantly; "And Gabriel" Sam said shooting a questioning look to Gabriel who just shrugged.

"Sam, I have no interest in getting to know any of you and I do not believe that you have any interest in that either, I do have a foster family who is currently housing me although I do not like them it's still a roof over my head"

"Of course I want to get to know you, what makes you say that?" Sam asked a light heart chuckle in his voice.

"I don’t know, maybe the fact that you gave me up" Cas said standing and heading to the door.

"Cas, that’s not fair. I had no idea that Jo actually gave birth, I always thought that she took 'care of it'. Now please one night?, I just want to get to know you" Sam asked watching as Cas's shoulders slumped.

"One night" Cas replied looking tired.

\--------------------

 

It had been 20 minutes since Cas agreed to stay and so far they'd been sitting in an awkward silence.

"What’s your favourite class at school?" Sam smiled trying to get the ball rolling, Cas just shrugged.

Sam sighed, Dean and him sharing a look.

"Do you play Xbox because I just bought the new console and need someone to verse?" Gabriel spoke he'd been planning to play it for the first time after work, and then this drama happened.

"What’s an Xbox?" Cas asked looking at Gabriel as if he had grown a second head.

"Really? you don’t know what an Xbox is?" Dean asked sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Gabriel.

"Is it like a Nintendo?" Cas said trying to seem less weird.

"Sort of" Sam said.

"If you want I’m sure Gabe will show you" Sam smiled flashing his dimples, maybe this could be a bonding thing.

Gabriel flicked on the television standing up and grabbing the four remotes.

"Ok the only multiplayer game I own is Mario cart, so were playing that. Kiddo this is your controller, you move this stick to move your character. X is acceleration, O is the breaks. Any questions?"

"I think I've got it, thank you" Cas said he  looked focused.

"Ok let’s start" Gabriel said pressing the play button.

"Ok first pick your characters. Dibs Yoshi" Gabriel practically yelled.

"Sam you prick" Gabriel complained when Sam proceeded to pick Yoshi.

Sam laughed exiting Yoshi and instead picking Princess peach.

"Really princess peach?" Dean checked Bowser.

"Yeah the car she drives has more speed" Sam argued, "But less steering" Gabriel commented.

Cas after figuring out how to selected character picked Mario because it was familiar, one of the foster homes had given him a Mario pillow to use once.

The game started Sam, Gabe and Dean's cars speeding off while Cas’s car was only moving in short bursts of speed.

"Castiel hold X" Sam demonstrated leaning over and showing Cas what he was doing.

"Thank you Sam" Castiel said while smiling.

The front door opened, slamming shut behind 2 figures.

"We're back!!" Lucifer yelled entering with Michael in tow; they headed over to the couch freezing when they spotted Cas.

"Who's jail bait?" Lucifer asked, pointing at Cas.

 

"Sam’s" Gabriel replied, earning a whack on the arm from Sam.

Pausing the game and turning off the TV Sam proceeded to recap what had happened in the last few hours.

"So we have a kid living here now?" Michael asked admittedly he had walked out on half the story to grab a beer.

"Just for the night" Cas replied.

"Don't you have a foster family that'll be worried about you?" Lucifer looked sceptical, everyone stared at Cas.

"I can't go back there, and there’s no point in telling my case workers because I’m getting emancipated tomorrow" Cas said looking at his hands, very uncomfortable.

"Why can't you go back there?" Dean voice was casual, Sam just glared at Dean.

"Hey? Cassie why don't you come help me make dinner?" Gabriel got up signalling for Cas to follow.

To be honest Cas didn’t want to spend one on one time with the weird short one, but at this point it was either be asked way too many personal questions or help cook.

He chose the latter getting up and following Gabriel.

"Don’t call me Cassie" Castiel muttered which earned a small laugh from Gabriel.

The rest of the night was pretty dull, apparently Michael and Lucifer opened and worked at the bar down stairs every first week day, while Gabriel, Sam and Dean worked every second week day. On Fridays and Saturdays when the bar was generally more full they all worked together where is on Sundays during the day due to their at most being 3 or 4 people it was a whoever was around situation. Cas also learned that Gabriel is Michael's little brother and Lucifer and Michael have a off and on relationship type agreement.

Cas slept on the couch that turned into a bed it was in the living room, he was awoken at 6:30 in the morning by Lucifer and Michael slamming the door and stomping off to their rooms.

At 7 Cas rolled out of bed collecting his jacket and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam called wearing sweat pants without a shirt, it was obvious he had just crawled out of bed.

"My hearing for my emancipation is at 8" Cas informed him.

"I'll drive you, just let me get dressed, there’s food in the fridge" Sam pointed to the kitchen and turned towards his room, only stopping to turn around.

"You’re not wearing that to the hearing are you?" Sam asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah, why not?" Castiel asked looking down at his good jeans and top.

"Just stay there I’ll grab Gabriel" Sam muttered walking quickly towards the bedrooms, a minute later Gabriel emerged, a lollypop hanging out of his mouth and a smirk plastered on his face.

"I hear someone needs a suite, Cassie" Gabriel grabbed Cas's armed and began dragging him towards his bedroom.

"What did I say about that name?" Cas didn’t looked impressed glaring at Gabriel.

"A little tip Cassie if someone’s doing you a favour be grateful"

Gabriel was going through his wardrobe looking for something to fit Cas, Castiel was slightly smaller then him obviously still growing.

"Ok this suite may be a bit big but it’ll make you look professional, my bathrooms just there go get changed" Gabriel gestured to a door that had a giant poster of a semi naked girl on it.

The bedroom was messy blankets thrown everywhere on the floor female underwear hanging from a ceiling fan and a few cook books littering a desk.

After getting changed into a basic black suit and a white button up cas excited the bathroom, where he saw Gabriel texting on his phone awkwardly Cas stood in the door frame.

"Very glamorous Cassie, ok now which tie?" Gabriel asked ignoring the glare that came with the nickname, Cas looked between the tie options one was bright pink and the other had a very out there pattern printed on it.

Gabriel registered his reluctance so Gabe opted to show Cas the hidden third option a powder blue tie that almost matched Cas's eyes.

Castiel chose the last option gratefully. Gabriel handed Cas the tie who stood their awkwardly holding it in his hand.

"How do I?" Cas asked scrunching it slightly.

"Don’t scrunch it up" Gabe muttered grabbing the tie from Cas's hand then proceeding to remove Cas jacket, He began tying the knot around his neck while Cas struggled to stay still.

Castiel hated standing too close to people.

"There we go, now you look professional"


	2. The hearing

They arrived at the court room at 7:50 am and proceeded to wait in silence at the back of the court room much to Castiel’s dismay Sam had insisted on coming in accompanied by Gabriel and Dean.

"Haven’t been in a court room since I was 17" Gabriel was informing Sam about the time he slept with his geometry teacher when a women with her hair tied tightly in a bun marched over.

"Castiel" The women nodded.

"Hey Naomi" Cas greeted they both stood in silence neither wanting to make small talk.

"Who’s’ your friends?" Naomi asked suspiciously eyeing the men.

"They're a boy band" Castiel commented.

Sam shook his head extending an arm to the women.

"I'm Sam Winchester Castiel’s father"

"Biologically" Cas corrected cutting in.

"This is Gabriel my roommate and Dean my brother" Sam finished ignoring Castiel’s comment.

He could see Naomi's eyes widen.

"Naomi, Castiel's social worker. How did you two get in contact?" She asked extending her hand to shake Sam’s.

"Castiel tracked me down to sign a form and I thought I may as well get to know him so I drove him here" Sam explained.

"And how old are you?" Naomi looked Sam up and down once.

"31" Sam answered.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm studying law at Stanford but in the mean time I co-own a bar"

"Married?" Naomi raised an eyebrow

"No I'm single, why am I being interrogated" Gabriel giggled from behind Sam.

"I think she’s hitting on you" Gabriel commented.

"No I was just curious, I have to speak to the judge. Castiel they’re about to start go take a seat" Naomi then proceeded to walk away.

"What was up her ass?" Dean asked looking down at Castiel whose hands were clammy, he was nervous.

"I should go sit" Cas said

"Wait Castiel, happy birthday" Sam said holding out a hand and giving him a big lollipop.

"How did you..." Castiel trailed off in surprise, nobody had ever remembered his birthday before.

"It was on your form anyway you should go sit" Sam gave Castiel a small smile before walking off.

 

The judge banged her gavel 3 times.

"Order order, I am Missouri Moseley and I will be the judge for this case" A plump women called.

"Ok we are here today to discuss the emancipation of a Castiel Novak, Is the caseworker present?" She began.

"Yes I have only been with Castiel for a few months, he moves around a lot" Naomi stated.

"I see, seven foster homes in one year" Missouri read off a file on her desk.

"Yes but that’s not really my fault" Castiel stated.

"Then who's is it? The 7 different families that have tried to take you in?" Missouri threw Cas a disapproving look.

"No... I mean I wanted a good home but the state of California is yet to provide me with one" Castiel shot back this women had no right to judge him for not liking the homes.

"So this is the state’s fault now?" She shot Castiel a look he sighed.

"That’s not what I meant" He stated.

"So as of today you have no permanent place of residence?" Missouri asked

"Once my petition is granted there is a studio apartment not far from my school" After the words left his mouth he saw Missouri laugh.

"You’re able to afford an apartment? With what income?"

"I have about 3 thousand dollars saved up" Castiel glared he hated being treated like a child.

"You’re going to rent an apartment who will co-sign your lease?"

"Well the whole point of being emancipated is that you do not need someone to co-sign" Castiel felt a little anxious this was not going the way he planned.

"And what landlord is going to rent to a child?" Missouri replied.

"Il co-sign you honour" A voice called from the back of a room and to Castiel's mortal embarrassment it was Sam.

"Who's that?" Missouri asked.

"That would be the birth father" Naomi stated.

"The one you just mentioned" Missouri asked.

"Yes, yes it is" Naomi replied.

"Is it true that you are studying to be a lawyer and own a share of a bar?" Missouri asked Sam who was still standing.

"Yes it is, why?" Sam looked quit confused

"And your living situation?"

"I share an apartment" Sam answered.

"Hmm I see and no criminal charges and you’re in possession of a working vehicle?"

"No criminal charges and yes" Sam was confused why did the judge want to know about him?

"Wait. What’s going on?" Castiel asked the realisation was becoming clear all he could was pray no, no, no, no

"I see. Well Castiel I’m going to be straight with you I am not granting you emancipation, you have no income and no permanent place of residence. Now I understand that you feel that the foster system has failed you. Now as far as the state is concerned Sam Winchester is still legally your parent" Missouri looked over at Sam's stunned expression.

"Ahh no, he's not. I got the paper signed" Castiel almost yelled everything right now felt like it was crumbling.

"His signature was neither witnessed nor notarised and as far as I am concerned you obtained Mr Winchesters address illegally" Mrs Missouri stated.

"He stole it your honour off my desk" Naomi said.

"I prefer to think of it as being proactive” Castiel muttered defensively.

"Unless anyone here has an objection, based on your file, your fathers clear vested interest and his presence here today. I am realising you into his temporary custody until you have a family willing to adopt you or you turn 18, Case dismissed" Missouri banged her gavel turning and leaving the court room.

Castiel stood leaning his hands against the table, No, no, no this was not happening this wasn’t meant to go this way what will Balthazar say or Crowley? Shit

Cas must have been standing there a while because turning his head he could see Naomi and Sam speaking his face seemed like it was concentrating extremely hard.

"Hey kiddo" a voice from behind him said Castiel didn’t need to turn to recognise the man.

Gabriel stood with a twizler between his teeth.

"Sam and that lady are gonna have a little talk so why don’t we go wait in the car?" Gabriel asked tugging Castiel's elbow.

Castiel complied walking out the door behind Gabriel, this was his worst nightmare Castiel thought not only was he thrust into another strangers life but given to the one who gave him up originally and what would happen when Sam realised how screwed up he was and would he throw him out? Or worse send him back to foster care?

Gabriel was babbling about this show or movie or something called Harry Potter but Castiel couldn’t think he just needed to go away and not think for a couple hours.

Gabriel was unlocking the car, “Hey Gabriel, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom I’ll be back” Castiel said turning around and walking away from the court rooms.

Gabriel followed seeing as he had no idea where Castiel was going, “Cassie there’s bathrooms back at the court rooms” Gabriel commented walking beside Castiel who walking to the street curb where a taxi was parked.

“Cassie? What are you doing?” Gabriel asked to which Castiel just opened the cab door and slammed it shut, Gabriel attempted to open the door but Castiel had already locked it.

“Cassie this isn’t funny, Castiel?” Gabriel shouted.

“Brooklin” Castiel informed the taxi driver who grunted in response pulling out and leaving the shorter one behind.

 

-

“Mr Winchester?” Naomi asked walking to Sam.

“Yeah?” Sam was still in shock, he had a kid now like one he was responsible for.

What the hell was he supposed to do? So far he hadn’t had a real conversation with the kid how the hell was he supposed to raise him?

Where would he sleep? Living with a teenager above a bar didn’t sound responsible, it was probably every American teenagers dream but it wasn’t responsible.

“Mr Winchester?” Naomi asked again a little irritated pulling Sam back

“I’m Naomi Castiel’s case worker, can I have a moment?” Naomi said politely

“Yeah, ok” Sam replied.

“I want to make an appointment with you for some time in the future to discuss Castiel’s wellbeing, I’ll need to schedule an inspection of your home to see if it’s fit for a child, you also need to sign a few things, how does next Tuesday at 8 sound?” Naomi smiled.

“Yeah I can do that” Sam attempted to smile but failed.

“Great, here” Naomi handed Sam a file.

“That is Castiel’s file it consists of information about his past homes and things from when he was a child” Naomi continued.

Sam opened the folder flipping through the pages before stopping at a hand drawn picture with Castiel age 7 written on the top, it was of a black scruffy dog.

“That was a dog from Sunnyvale a foster home that takes in 20 kids at a time, Castiel was only there for a month but he still begged his old case worker to buy him one, of course he never got it. Sam there are things about Castiel in there that you will need to know I recommend you read it tonight if you need any advice or help, do not hesitate to ask. I should go goodbye Sam” Naomi walked away.

Sam nodded turning his head Gabriel ad Cas were walking out of the court rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering Jo will be coming into this story soon, I'm not really following the tv series completely because I prefer making up my own lot lines.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Feel free to leave any comments or kudos.


	3. Running away and birthday wishes

When Sam had left the court rooms Gabriel and Dean were both leaning against his car, grim expressions on their faces and Castiel nowhere in sight.

“Don’t kill us” Was the first thing Dean said putting his arms up defensively.

“What did you do? And where’s Castiel?” Sam asked stepping closer.

“We..” Gabriel started only to be interrupted by Dean “You”. “I may have lost Castiel” Gabriel said almost too quickly to be heard.

“How did you lose a teenager Gabe? And where were you Dean when this was happening?”

“You remember that chick with the short skirt in the court room, well I got her number” Dean shrugged a grin plastered on his face while Gabriel looked mortified.

“So where can we find him?” Sam asked.

“I think Brooklyn” Gabriel started “He said something to the cab driver and I think he said Brooklyn” Gabriel looked at Sam trying to judge how mad Sam was.

“Ok Gabe you go home wait at the apartment and call us if he shows up Dean and I will take my car and go to Brooklyn” Sam ordered trying not to notice Gabe’s sad expression, Sam knew it wasn’t his fault and as much as he wanted to cuddle Gabe up in his arms and let him know he couldn’t right now cause he had to find his kid.

“Ok let’s go” Dean said getting into the passenger seat, Sam shot Gabriel an apologetic look before walking round to the driver’s side.

 

-

Castiel had to get away he just couldn’t stay there with his new ‘dad’ maybe they’d go fishing together and talk about girls Castiel sarcastically thought.

The cab pulled up and Cas got out throwing the cash owed at the driver before heading inside a mouldy old apartment complex.

Cas had to walk up 3 flights of stairs before stopping at apartment 32 and continuously knocking about 7 times before finally Crowley came to the door.

The boy looked around 18 with messy dark hair that looked like he’d just gotten out of bed, he wore black sweat pants and a silk pyjama top.

“Hello lovely” Crowley charming as ever turned and left the door open letting Cas decide whether to enter or walk away.

Castiel entered slamming the door behind him.

“I need to...” Castiel began.

“Be polite Cassie your supposed to make small talk before making demands” Crowley commented plonking down on a bean bag chair in front of a coffee table, he then proceeded to roll a joint grabbing the necessary items out of a plastic bag.

“I’m assuming this is what you want?” Crowley asked holding up the newly rolled joint as a question.

“Yes, thankyou” Castiel’s voice was ruff, he sat down in the bean bag opposite Crowley.

The apartment itself was quite clean but had little to no furniture, 3 bean bags (Including the ones they were sitting on) were placed around a wooden coffee table. The lime green paint had faded and began peeling of the walls while a doorway was open which lead to the bedroom where one double mattress was placed lazily on the floor with blankets and pillows strewn all over the floor.

Castiel took off his suite jacket and began loosening his tie.

“How’d your hearing go?” Crowley asked lighting the joint.

“Shit” Castiel murmured giving Crowley the usual don’t ask look.

“Here” Crowley leant over the coffee table and placed the joint in Castiel’s mouth.

Cas took a long drag holding in the air then exhaling, finally calming down.

“So where’d you steal the suite from?” Crowley asked as Castiel took another huff and passed the joint back to Crowley.

“It’s a long story” Castiel shrugged playing with the frayed bean bag.

 

They’d been driving around Brooklyn for an hour and they had no chance of spotting Cas.

“So you and Jo smooth Sammy” Dean commented looking out the window.

“Shut up jerk” Sam commented.

“Bitch, hey I’m just saying she was back then a 10 I’m just surprised you landed her” Dean continued smirking.

“Oh come on firstly I was an adorable kid and secondly you had the biggest crush on her ever it was so adorable” Sam commented.

“I was 10 dude” Dean argued defensively smirk gone.

“So you’re a dad now, that’s a lot of responsibility Sam”

“Yeah I know and I have no idea what to do” Sam said turning the car round a corner.

“You should call Jo” Dean said.

“No she didn’t want the kid then, why would she want him now?”

“Ok, you have to at least tell mom and have a serious bonding session with this kid” Dean said.

“That’s if we find him”

“I don’t think driving around in circles is gonna help Sam” Dean said staring out the window.

“Yeah I know but I have no idea what this kid likes let alone where he would go, so circles it is”

 

 

Crowley was rubbing the joint in the ashtray.

“That’ll be 50 bucks darling” Crowley concluded eyeing Castiel up and down.

“What?” Castiel asked tilting his head to the side Crowley never charges.

“Well, for starters you don’t call me for a week then yesterday you just drop your bags here claiming that you’ll be back today to collect them and now you just walk in here demanding weed. I only don’t charge my friends Cas and you haven’t been being one lately” Crowley leans back in his bean bag.

“Now you can be my friend again for a price” Crowley nodded to the bedroom door “Or I can call Balthazar and let him know about new years” Crowley smirked seeing Cas’s face drop to an unreadable expression after a few minutes of silent thought Castiel stood shaking his head, he slowly proceeded to unbutton his shirt before heading into Crowley’s bedroom and lying down on the lumpy mattress a few seconds later Crowley entered sitting down on the side of the mattress and taking his shoes off before rubbing circles over Cas thigh making Cas grimace.

-

Castiel awoke with an arm thrown around his bare waist, he sighed turning around and seeing Crowley’s face. Cas stood grabbing his clothing off the floor, trying not to think about how he yet again resorted to sleeping with Crowley to hide things from Balthazar.

He headed out towards the front door picking up his tie and blazer along the way and grabbing his black duffle bag that had been left here the previous day.

The question on Cas’s mind was where to go from here? As he walked onto the curb placing a hand inside his blazer jacket and pulling out the forgotten lollypop Sam had given him.

It was clear then that the only place to go was to Sam’s.

-

Dean and Sam were standing in front of a row of buildings holding out a photo of Castiel aged 6 from his file and asking random street goers if they’d seen him.

“This is useless Sam” Dean called from a little way in front of Sam, Sam chose to ignore him it was getting late, the sun was setting and there was still no sign of the boy.

Sam’s phone vibrated before playing Barbie girl extremely loud which only meant one person.

Sam flipped open his phone placing it on his ear “Gabriel please tell me you have some good news”

“Kim Kardashians wedding’s no longer cancelled” Gabriel responded on a good day Sam would of laughed but this was serious.

“Gabe!” Sam barked

“Yeah, yeah, yeah the kids back and I’m making him a sandwich”

“Thank god”

“I’m Gabriel” Sam rolled his eyes before hanging up the phone.

“Cas’s at home let’s go Dean” Sam said heading for the car but abruptly stopping at a store window.

“What is it Sam?” Dean asked looking at the front of the pet store.

Sam didn’t respond he just walked closer to the window.

-

Castiel sat on the kitchen counter staring at his ‘sandwich’ that Gabriel made him, at first Gabriel had buttered it then Gabe started putting sprinkles on it and muttering something about birthday traditions.

“You’ve been staring at that for 20 minutes Cassie take a bite” Gabriel said sitting down beside the black haired boy.

“Thanks but I’m not a big fan of diabetes, and stop calling me Cassie!” Castiel simply pushed the sandwich back to Gabriel who laughed taking a bite.

“We’re home” Sam yelled making Cas’s heart stop, he didn’t know these people and from the look on Gabriel’s face when Cas came back and the lecture about running away Cas knew he was in trouble and this Sam dude looked giant and strong and Cas was already wincing at the thought of how hard his punches could be.

Sam entered the kitchen and the second he saw Cas he let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“Don’t you ever do that again if you’re going somewhere just tell us where and when you’ll be back. Do you know how worried I was? because I didn’t know where you were or what you were doing. Hell I didn’t know if you were coming back” Sam all but yelled.

And this is where it comes Cas thought, the moment Sam tells him to stand still while he gets out his belt and hits him with buckle or just punches him, Sam doesn’t look like a smoker, does he? because those burns hurt and are horrible if they get infected.

The dark haired boy tok a deep breath trying to calm himself and push the memories out of his mind.

“I’m sorry” Castiel mumbled he knew apologising never worked.

“It’s ok just please don’t just take off again. Now since it’s your birthday I got you a gift” Sam said giving Castiel a smile.

Cas froze the last time he had heard that… he shivered. No Sam wouldn’t do that would he? Not to his own blood, No he wouldn’t would he?

“Dean! Come here” Sam called and the front door opened.

Oh god, oh god no, no, no.

“Hey Cas are you alright?” Sam asked taking a few steps towards Cas and placing an arm on his shoulder however Cas flinched looking petrified.

A little bark was what got Cas’s attention the boy looked up, in Deans arm’s was a little black dog with shaggy black hair and brown eyes, it had pointed ears and a long bushy tail.

“Happy birthday Cas” Sam said watching as Cas actually smiled and stood walking over and patting the animal while Dean heled it.

“Thankyou” Cas said he looked so happy Sam thought he was about to start crying.

“I’ve never gotten a birthday present before” Cas picked up the dog and pulled it in his arms running his fingers through its dark hair.

“How did you know I wanted a dog?” Cas looked up to Sam.

“I saw the picture in your file” Sam said that made Cas frown a little but his frown was turned upside down when the puppy began to lick his face.

A ding went off and Gabe leant down to the oven pulling out a chocolate cake and placing it on the counter he then moved to the fridge pulling out cream and strawberries.

“Who’s hungry?” Gabe asked setting the cake on the bench.

“Michael and Lucifer are covering our shifts at the bar tonight but in exchange it’s just us 3 on Friday” Gabe said and was met with an in sync groan from Dean and Sam.

Dean leant in the draw and pulled out four blue candles and a lighter.

“Make a wish Cas” Dean said lighting the last candle.

“I think it’s already come true” Cas said taking a deep breath and blowing out the tiny flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I didn't feel this was my best chapter but I was in a bit of a rush.
> 
> Anyway as always I love to hear your thought, feelings, emotions so feel free to comment :)


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating just had exams and then {insert lame excuses}   
> This chapter felt a bit rushed but its boiling hot and I just wanted to finally update   
> Good news I go on holidays in a week so I should be updating more frequently.

Sam lay passed out on the couch with a very nauseous Gabriel at his side. Dean, Gabe and Sam had worked the Friday shift from around 5pm until about 7am only getting home 5 minutes ago.

He groaned rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist who huffed, Dean coffee cup in hand entered through the kitchen sitting down on the edge of the already folded out couch, “Castiel’s in the shower by the way”

Sam just groaned “Please tell me there’s coffee brewing” Dean laughed “looks like you’re getting too old for nights out”

Sam just mumbled an incoherent sentence in return Gabriel chuckled removing Sam’s arm from his waist before standing up.

“I’ll make coffee then” He replied standing still for a few seconds before running to the sink and throwing up.

“You two should really stop the Friday night beer pong tournaments” Dean muttered as Castiel marched into the room dressed in black skinny jeans with rips in the front, a tie dye shirt and his usual black leather jacket.

“Morning” Dean muttered as Castiel tugged his bag from just behind Sam and began rummaging through it, the little black dog on his heel.

The dog jumped on the bed climbing onto Dean’s lap who pushed it off and stood.

“It’s just a dog Dean, not going to kill you” Sam replied trying to keep his insides down.

“What did you name the little guy anyway?” Sam asked turning his head to a pissed off looking Cas.

“Angus” He replied searching his bag more violently before pulling out his wallet.

“You ok?” Sam asked.

“Fine, I need a ride to school” Castiel stated, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Um.. ok I’m not exactly sober neither’s Gabe. Michael and Lucifer came out drinking around 11 so there mostly likely not. Dean?”

“No after your second match of beer pong this group of 21 year olds came in and..”

“Please don’t continue that sentence” Castiel said.

Gabriel returned holding two mugs, reaching the couch Gabe handed Sam a cup and sat beside him one leg tucked under the other.

“I guess we’ll have to call a cab” Sam rubbed his eyes finally trying to stand up and waiting a few seconds half expecting to vomit.

“I’ll walk you downstairs” Sam muttered as Lucifer and Michael entered from the same bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Lucifer yawned as Michael sat behind Gabe and grabbed his coffee cup taking a rather large gulp.

“Make your own” Gabriel protested attempting to snatch the cup back.

“Just getting a cab for Cas to go to school we’re all far to hangover to drive” Sam said.

Michael nodded “Where do you go to school?”

“Brooklyn” Castiel replied making Sam groan.

“That’s going to be one expensive ride” Lucifer said wickedly grinning at Sam.

“Shit” Sam shook his head and grabbed his coat opening the door and startling a women who’s hand was hovering in front on the door.

“Becky, what are you.. ah doing here?” Sam asked a little creped out by the horse faced girl.

“Hi Sam….. Your ah mail was in my box again so I thought I’d come and give it back and hang out if you.. ah maybe wanted?” The girl Becky replied stuttering Castiel swore she was about to pass out, Lucifer than proceeded to cough the world bullshit into his hand.

“Thanks Becky but I’ve got to get Cas a cab to school so..”

“Ill drive” she volunteered cutting Sam off and holding her keys up.

Sam looked over at Cas who was shaking his head trying to telepathically convince him that he didn’t want to drive with the weird fan girl.

“Are you sure his school is in Brooklyn?”

Cas froze this was not in any way shape or form what he wanted.

“Yes you can buy me coffee later to make it up to me, come on is it Cas?”

\--

The car ride had been incredibly long forcing Cas to curse his very existence, at first Becky had been asking about his clothes and lip piercing accusing him of trying to dress like a punk which apparently was all the rage in something called ‘fanfiction’, then the conversation moved on to Becky comparing his life to some tv series that Cas had never heard of before the conversation escalated to one very unpleasant topic that made Castiel crave a cigarette as if his life depended on it.

“Has Sam mentioned me?” She asked shoulders tense.

“No” Castiel replied hoping to force an awkward silence between them.

However Becky was persistent “Well you should know Sam and I are in love”

Castiel stared at Becky for about five minutes as if she had just told him that the world was ending.

\--

Endeavour high was a public school from years 9 – 12, it was centred around crack houses and gangs, the school had more fights that involved the police to step in than any other school in the state and yet it still felt like home.

Most students got along well understanding each other and their home lives the ones however that were ‘too good’ for this neighbourhood were usually discriminated against strongly, Castiel had a certain reputation around the school as a man whore and a drug addict but that was slowly being diminished.

There was little gossip circulating the school decides the never ending rumour that Cas had slept with a teacher once and that Jess and Cas were doing it which was bullshit by the way.

 

“Castiel darling I can’t believe you made it, what’s this the 3rd time you’ve actually shown up to school this year?” Crowley asked smugly standing just beside Cas who was currently trying to remember his locker combination.

Castiel shrugged, “It would be quicker just to pick the lock” Crowley commented but the only response was Castiel smashing his fist into the locker door.

“Ok, what’s wrong?” Crowley asked not really interested.

“Balthazar texted me this morning informing me that he’s done” Castiel replied taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“Well unfortunately dear that’s what happens when you don’t talk to someone for a month, is it that hard to text someone these days”

Castiel shook his head leaning back onto the locker door, “You don’t get it”

“So what? you’ve been getting high and fucking me for the past month grow a pair and lie he doesn’t have to know”

“Well that would be convenient for you now would it” Cas’s deep voice was laced with anger.

“Highly” Crowley spat back before noticing the figure stood behind them wearing a grey V-neck and black skinny jeans.

“Balthy” Cas said taking a few steps forward to reach for his arm unfortunately Balthazar pulled back.

“You know I heard the rumours that you slept around but I didn’t want to believe them especially after a year of dating... You didn’t call or reply to any of my texts you started avoiding me at school and after all this time are you telling me you’ve been sleeping with my best friend?” Balthazar began shouting the last part, Balthazar was usually calm and collected but now he looked as if he was going to rip Crowley’s throat out.

“It wasn’t like that” Castiel tried, “Then what was it like?!”

“I relapsed and I needed a fix and then another and another and..”

“You told me you’d quite, hell we quit together are you telling me that this whole year has been an entire lie?” Balthazar looked hurt eyes blazing with fire whilst Cas was just standing there teary.

“No” Cas whispered looking down at his feet.

“Come on Balthazar I told you the day I introduced you that he was a slut you can’t be that surprised” Crowley said coming up beside Cas.

Balthazar took two steps forward coming face to face with Crowley “If I see you around Cas again I’ll end you, just stay away”

“Are you really in the position to threaten me Balthy? Because it appears to me that Castiel chose me over you” Crowley barely had time to flinch before Balthazar’s fist connected with his face, Crowley stumbled backwards into the locker taking a moment to gather himself before retaliating by punching Balthazar in the gut then face, Balthazar threw 3 more punches before Cas attempted to break them up but got hit by a stray fist that was directed at Crowley.

In the end it took 4 teachers to stop the fighting and lead the 3 boys to their principal’s office.

\--

Michael and Lucifer were spending the day at college, Michael wanted to be a doctor where is Lucifer wanted to be a Lawyer like Sam, they had actually met on campus but these days only shared one class together.

Dean recently had signed up for an online dating site because apparently every 30 year old woman and man on the site were looking for a young hot 24 year old man to have a one night stand with and apparently was off on a date at this very moment.

So that left Sam and Gabriel in their empty apartment with some time to kill already they had showered together and fucked like rabbits on Sam’s giant bed.

Now the two were cuddled up on Sam’s bed watching some movie that Gabriel had put on, “We should tell Michael and Dean soon” Gabriel commented turning around to see Sam’s face.

“Hmm, tell them what?” Sam mumbled kissing Gabriel’s forehead.

“That were dating” Gabriel replied, Sam thoughtfully nodded as he moved his hand threw Gabriel’s hair.

“We’ll have to tell Cas as well” Sam supplied, Gabriel frowned.

“I didn’t even think of the kid, I hope he’s not against the whole boy on boy thing”

“How about we tell Michael and Dean on Friday before work? That way Michael can’t kill me because he’ll need me to work at the bar” Sam said puling Gabriel onto his chest than laying kisses all over his face.

“We should warn Lucifer we’re telling them” Gabriel mumbled, “And have ice prepared for when Michael punches you for fucking his little brother”

Sam laughed “Then we can tell Cas on Saturday maybe take him and his dog for a walk”

Gabriel settled laying his head comfortably on Sam’s chest and closing his eyes, Sam brushed his hand through Gabe’s hair.

_‘I’m a barbie girl, in a barbie world’_ Sam’s ringtone filled the room, “Remind me to never let you pick my ringtone again” Sam stated leaning over and collecting his phone.

“Tell them to fuck off” Gabriel muttered whilst Sam answered the phone.

“Hi, yes I am, Ok I’ll be right there, bye.” Sam sighed dropping his phone onto the bed.

“Who was it?”

“The school apparently they want to see me about Cas’s behaviour or something” Sam replied rubbing his eyes.

“When?”

“Now” Gabriel sat up grumbling something about killing the kid.

“Can I come?”

“Sure”

\--

Cas sat opposite Dick Rowman the principal of Endeavour the two were currently having an intense stare off not making any attempt to break the awkward silence.

_‘Knock, knock’_

“Come in” Dick called as two familiar faces appeared though the door.

“Ah you must be Mr Winchester” Mr Rowman greeted as Sam and Gabe both took a seat next to Cas.

“Yes I’m Sam and this is my friend Gabriel” Sam leant over the table shaking Dick’s hand.

Cas sank lower into his chair arms crossed with a small purple bruise forming just underneath his eye.

“So why are we here may I ask?” Sam asked folding his hands in his lap.

“Today Castiel was involved in a fight with 2 other boys, which usually would only grant a warning from the school maybe a detention depending on the fight however this is only a dent in Castiel’s record, I’m assuming you know all about?” Dick somehow managed to keep his professionalism even with the daggers that were currently being glared at him from Castiel.

“No I am not aware of his record” Sam replied internally cursing himself for not reading Castiels file as of yet.

“Well for starters this is the 4th time this year he has even attended school and when he does he skips most periods, he’s been caught smoking on school grounds more times than I can count..”

“Don’t worry Dick when you grow up you’ll learn how to count to ten” Castiel replied causing Mr Rowman to glare back at Cas.

“There are rumours that he has been sleeping with teachers and he’s been caught making out in storage cupboards on more than one occasion, Now there is only so much that I can overlook as of right now Cas is on probation and I’m suspending him for 3 weeks” Dick concluded.

“Is that all” Dick nodded, “Thankyou” Sam stood up walking out of the office leaving Cas and Gabe to follow.

“You’re in trouble” Gabriel said in a singsong voice.

\--

The ride home had been tense Sam refused to talk glaring at the road while Gabriel just stared at his phone for the whole ride home...

Cas sat on the back seat with Angus on his lap stroking his fur absentmindedly, apparently they couldn’t leave the pup at home so he was forced to wait in the car.

_A year ago_

_“You little shit Mr Rowman called apparently you were caught banging some guy in a storage closet, I knew we shouldn’t of taken a fag in he’s making us look bag”_

_A fist sank into Cas face making him cry out in pain, “I’m s..s..sorry” Cas stuttered out crying in fear and pain before a kick landed on his stomach bruising his ribs._

Present

The car pulled up and everyone began shuffling out Cas felt sick he didn’t want to leave the safety of the vehicle but he knew he had no choice and from memory making people wait always brought more tears.

_One year ago._

_“Cas.. Cas.. Cas” Cas bolted upright eyes searching the darkness before sighting the boy sitting on the end of his bed._

_“I thought you weren’t going to wake up” Angus said, the boy was eight and another foster kid of this particular ‘home’, he was already sporting an impressive bruise on his right eye._

_“I’m fine, go back to sleep” Cas groaned even talking hurt._

_“Can I sleep with you?, I had a bad dream” He asked using the puppy dog eyes that Cas could never resist._

_“Of course”_

\--

Present

Cas walked to the apartment as slowly as possible dragging his feet but after a few minutes unfortunately he made it to the apartment.

Sam stood in the living room taking deep breaths while Gabriel sat on the couch/Cas’s make shift bed.

Castiel awkwardly stood a few feet away from Sam.

“Your suspended that’s great Cas really because who needs a future and college and an education when you’ve got parties and chicks?” Sam sarcastically yelled.

“Well all that’s going to change for starters you’re going to start showing up to class and school” Sam continued lecturing.

“You cant make me!” Castiel yelled back anger written all over his face, this wasn’t what Cas was expecting he expected more lectures on the embarrassment that was Dick informing them of how much of a fuck up Cas was not about his future.

Sam took a step forward causing Cas to take one back, “Cas I’m your father, your going to get a proper education not blow it all away”

That was the last straw sure Cas could deal with whatever punch Sam could throw or whatever insult or lecture but never could he ever put up with Sam claiming to be his Dad like he was ever there for him.

“Your not my father, biologically yes but please don’t call yourself that it’s an insult” Cas couldn’t yell instead he kept himself calm, an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

“I’m gonna..” Gabriel started standing up and exiting the room.

Castiel walked over to the folded out couch and sat down, Sam continued standing for a few minutes thinking of how to reply to that before sitting down beside Cas.

“Why were you fighting?” Sam asked in a very calm voice.

“It’s stupid” Cas replied sniffling, “When I was your age I remember literally beating a guy up because and I quote he called me ‘shorty’ of course back then I was tiny and the guy won but..”

Sam was interrupted when he saw the tears streaming down Cas’s face, Sam carefully put his arm around Cas’s shoulders who flinched.

“I’m not going to hurt you” Sam said rubbing Cas’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“I fucked up” Castiel replied attempting to wipe away some tears with his sleeve but instead getting covered in more.

“No you didn’t I’m just worried about your education that’s all” Sam soothed.

“Not that” Cas wept even more, “Than what?”

Cas shook his head “You wont hate me?” Castiel asked in the most pathetic voice Sam had ever hurt.

“I would never”

“There’s this boy I’ve been dating for a year” Cas paused watching Sam’s face for any hint of disgust or hatred but there was nothing only concern.

“And well I promised him I’d clean up my act with him and I really meant it but last new year’s I got a text from my other friend asking if I could come to this party and I thought I’d go for ten minutes but I got carried away and got drunk and I..” Cas stopped for a minute leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder crying quietly.

“I slept with someone else and I felt so bad that I ignored my boyfriend for a month and today he found out and…and.. he looked so ashamed like he actually believed that I could be better than I was, than all the rumours at school” Cas continued crying for a little while whilst Sam rubbed his shoulder and shushed him. 20 minutes later Cas stopped crying and moved away from Sam’s touch.

“Sorry” He muttered feeling awkward, crying on some guys shoulder wasn’t Cas’s usual co-curricular activities.

“Don’t be its fine, So your gay?” Sam asked watching the panic spread on Cas’s face.

“Please don’t be mad?” Cas asked eyes studying the floor.

“Cas? Please look at me?” Cas’s eyes met Sam who looked calm.

“I’m not mad, I mean I’m bi so is Dean. Michael and Lucifer both are bi even though they hate to admit it and Gabe’s gay so no one here’s going to judge you ok?”

Cas nodded wiping away the last of his tears with his sleeve “Why don’t you get some rest while I make you something to eat? You probably didn’t get lunch did you?”

“Sam? Thankyou”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and stuff are always welcome, So yeah let me know what you think again I felt this chapter wasn't my best work and it was a bit rushed but I may rewrite it later :)  
> Thanks for reading


	5. The first week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm so sorry that its been ages and I haven't updated so here's a chapter, its a bit crapily written but I was rushing to get one up.. enjoy :)

One week into the suspension and things were tense to say the least. First off Castiel’s social worker had inspected Sam’s place and had made sure that a majority of furniture had been thrown out including the lamp that could also be used as a bong much to everyone’s dismay, next Castiel had walked in on Michael and Lucifer enjoying each other’s bodies not once, not twice but three times… Castiel was officially scarred for life.

\---

Lucifer sat on a bar stool drinking away his pint whilst Michael was hustling the regulars at pool again, when will they learn he thought.

“When are you going to tell him?” Lucifer asks Sam who is learning against the other side of the bar giving up on working for a little while.

“We were going to last night but he seemed a little ‘occupied’”

Lucifer rolls his eyes, “Has Cas seemed a little off to you?”

“Decides his usual charming self” Lucifer says jokingly but only receives a worried from Sam

“Oh lighten up, he’s a moody teenager that just went through a bad break up of course he’s going to go all emo kid”

Sam shakes his head “I’m just worried”

\--

Gabriel stands in the kitchen witnessing the weirdest abnormally he has ever seen, Castiel sits on the floor trying to teach Angus to fetch but the pup just doesn’t get it, the dog tends to lick Cas’s face instead of getting the ball Castiel laughs petting the pup. It’s weird seeing such a ruff kid be so.. So normal, caring, sweet. He truly was Sam’s son in Gabriels mind

\--

Dean hands the blonde a glass of wine giving her his usual smile that just screams sex, “Not a chance” she says taking a sip of her drink leaving Dean stunned. He slowly makes his way to Sam and Lucifer

“Get turned down?” Lucifer laughs

“At least I’m not old” Dean mutters

“Great retort” Lucifer snorts

“Did you tell Michael last night?” Dean counters turning to Sam

“About what?”

“fucking his little brother” Sam’s shocked speechless by the casualness to Dean’s voice

“How did you?”

“Lucifer told me” Dean says

“I told you not to tell him I told you” Lucifer grumbles

\--

Gabriel ends up somehow making Cas watch the worlds shitest movie about a women who gets possessed by some dead spirit and kills a bunch of people.

Gabriel’s clinging to the arm of the couch knuckles white and petrified whilst Cas just sits there bored as hell, “You do realise its fake right?” Cas asks somewhat worried that Gabriel will have a heart attack.

‘Beep, beep’

Gabriel jumps at the sound but it’s just Cas’s phone, swiping in the screen Cas can’t help but hope its Balthazar even if it’s just a hate filled message but no it’s Crowley: Hey darling we haven’t spoken in a while want to meet?

Castiel shuts his phone off quickly throwing it to the middle of the couch.

“Boy trouble?” Gabriel asks not moving his eyes from the screen

“Something like that” Castiel responds.

\--

Its midnight and Sam and Lucifer are positively drunk, it always amazes everyone that even drunk Sam can still somewhat do his job

“What if we just march up to him and be like Gabriel and I fuck sometimes” Sam suggests causing Lucifer to giggle like a bitch.

“How is this even our lives?” Lucifer asks only then noticing Michael with his arms around some hot blonde thing Lucifer groans resting his head on the bar.

“Why do guys have to be such dicks?” Lucifer groans

“You should tell him how you feel?” Sam suggests trying to clean a glass but every time he picks up the rag he drops it

“And make everything awkward?, give me my keys I’m just going to go home” Lucifer whines.

“No I cant” Sam states

“Why?”

“Because your drunk”

“So are you”

“No I’m…”

It’s then that Dean walks past grumbling about how Michael stole his girl, “What’s up?” Dean asks noticing Lucifers drunken so much he’s gone into depressed mode

“Sam won’t give me my keys so I can drive home” Lucifer’s almost diminished to tears

“Lucifer you don’t have a car and your homes just upstairs remember” Lucifer lifts his head from the bar suddenly remembering he then pulls Dean into a hug.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down Dean”

“Ok buddy you can let go now”

\--

It’s the most intense moment of the movie and Gabriel’s hugging a pillow so close to his chest that it’s popped spewing feathers out the side when Castiel strategically sneaks up him behind quietly he then scream’s ‘boo’ as loud as he can making Gabriel jump screaming like a child the whole time

Cas laughs and laughs long after the movies over while Gabriel just complains claiming he wasn’t even that scared.

\--

When it’s finally daylight Michael, Dean and Sam stumble up the stairs to their apartment ignoring the passed out Lucifer asleep on stairs. Once they enter they are met with an adorable sight Castiel’s asleep on one end of the couch and Gabriel’s asleep at the other they look adorable.

Sam smiles faintly stumbling over his own feet while he places a blanket over their sleeping forms and heads to his room whilst Michael takes a picture and Dean gets a bowl of warm water for Gabriel’s hand

\--

 

Michael sits opposite Lucifer each with a coffee in hand ignoring each other whilst Cas sits at the table eating cereal trying to come up with an excuse to leave their awkward staring match.

“Your being stupid I thought we weren’t serious”

“Looks like you’re never getting laid again” Lucifer huffs

“Don’t do this, how many guys have you slept with while we’ve been ‘together’?”

“At least I don’t flaunt them in your face”

“Oh please!”

“Hey guys” Sam says walking into the kitchen holding Gabriel’s hand, Castiel mentally thanks him for interrupting them most awkward breakfast of his life.

“So we have some news” Gabriel says not sensing the awkwardness but smiling like an idiot instead

“We’re dating!” Sam exclaims followed by a very fake ‘oh my god that’s new’ from lucifer.

Michael just sits jaw tense Castiel has a grin on his face “So does that mean I can call you mom?”

“No kiddo”

“Mom” Cas repeats to himself “I like it”

Gabriel looks at Cas as if he was saying challenge accepted

Michael stands up pushing past Sam and marching out the door slamming it in the process.

 

 

 

\--

Michael storms through the street desperately wanting to hit something and feeling stupid as fuck of course his – ‘friend’ would fuck his – brother it just made perfect fucking sense dam it should be illegal like Sam has a kid for fuck sake.

He only stops walking once he’s run out of steam and instead of Sam he thinks of Lucifer and how much he’s hurt him, life just wasn’t fair sometimes. Lucifer and Michael grew up together and now what? they couldn’t even look at each other maybe it was time to end it and if they could maybe still remain friends. It was then that something surged inside of him as if trying to fight this decision but his mind was already made up he knew it was the right thing to do

\--

On the tenth call Michael finally picked up giving Lucifer a little bit of relief currently Gabriel was cuddled up to Sam worriedly fidgeting with the side of a pillow.

“Where the fuck are you?” Lucifer almost yells into the phone

“On my way back”

“Do you know how worried Gabriel is how upset he feels for making you leave like that!!” Lucifer begins to let out his frustration right then and there.

“Shit look Luce I’m sorry ok, tell him whatever his life choices are its fine but um Luce I don’t think you and I are going to work out and I”

Lucifer was frozen in place at that moment “Think we should end it” Lucifer suddenly felt the urge to throw up “We should just be friends…and …” Lucifer hangs up the phone storming into his room and punching the wall in the process lord he feels so stupid sometimes.


	6. A plan or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for al the kudos and comments :)

Week 2 of Castiel’s suspension was surprisingly more awkward and eventful then the last so far the house had been full of angst making everyone be set on edge

\--

Crowley: _you can’t ignore me_

Castiel turned his phone off rolling onto his side, he felt like shit he couldn’t stop sweating, his stomach ached and he’d thrown up 3 times already it was defiantly withdrawal his stash had run out around 2 days ago the only upside being that he now was the proud owner of Gabriel’s shitty room that had posters of naked females glued to the walls, god he couldn’t wait to redecorate.

There was a little knock at the door before Gabriel appears a cup of tea in hand “Hey kiddo” Gabriel says sitting on the edge his bed and handing him a mug.

“Thanks mom” He mutters making Gabriel frown

“You look like shit”

“Thank you for increasing my self-esteem”

“I’m serious we should get you to a hospital” Gabriel said

“No hospitals I’m fine” Cas’s voice was deeper than usual but more ruff

“Kiddo this could be serious”

“I’m fine!”

Gabriel looked as if he wants to fight Cas’s decision but instead nods his head reluctantly “When Sam gets back from class we’ll talk”

\--

Lucifer smiled at the blonde taking the bit of paper with her digits and closing the door behind her whilst Michael sat in the kitchen pretending to be indifferent to Lucifer’s show.

“Oh, hello Michael I didn’t see you there” Lucifer says attempting and failing to convey innocence and wandering into the kitchen

Michael has an equally fake smile plastered onto his face “She was cute”

Lucifer shrugs wandering over to the coffee maker and pouring himself a mug, “Want a cup?” the only response is Michael taking a sip from his already full cup.

“So what time are we opening tonight?” Michael asks

“What?”

“The bar, we’re working remember?”

“Oh I switched shifts with Dean I have a class tonight” Lucifer lies

“When? You never have class that late”

“Can we not do this?” Lucifer can’t even look at Michael

“We used to be friends before all this”

“Look I just have to go or I’ll be late” Lucifer says putting down his mug and rushing out of the room forgetting his keys and wallet in the process.

Michael watches him leaving banging his fist on the counter top then wincing at the pain.

“Safe to come in?” Gabriel asks holding the empty mug and looking worried.

Michael nods and Gabriel wanders to the sink cleaning out the mug “Cas isn’t getting better I think he needs a doctor”

“So take him Or call your dam boyfriend!” Michael snaps immediately wincing at his tone

“You said you weren’t mad, that you support Sam and I”

Michael sighs “I’m sorry I’m just..” Michael runs a hand through his hair he feels like shit, he misses waking up to Lucifer in the morning and their shitty inside jokes he just wishes that he could have his friend back.

Gabriel nods patting him on the back “Wanna talk?”

“No” Gabriel continues to rub circles on his back until Michael finally relaxes “I thought we could go back to friends easily but…” Michael shakes his head “I feel like crap”

“You need to talk to Luce”

“I’m fine”

\--

Castiel stood shakily trying not to heave up his insides he then moved to change into a fresh pair of clothes he was drenched in sweat and felt gross.

Stumbling down the house he made sure to tip toe past the kitchen where Gabriel was currently rubbing Michaels back and slip out onto the stairs.

Castiel: _See you in 20_

\--

Crowley’s shitty apartment hadn’t changed the bean bag chairs may have had a few more stains and the walls a few dents but that was pretty much it.

“You look like crap” Crowley says sitting opposite Cas in a bean bag chair.

“So I’ve heard” Castiel mutters not bothering to smile Crowley knew he was pissed there was no reason to pretend

“Correct me if I’m wrong but I’m guessing you’re in withdrawal?”

Cas clears his throat “Please Crowley” it comes out weak his voice is ruff.

“What makes you think I will, you ignore me for god knows how long and now you come in here demanding my help. It makes me feel cheap”

Castiel’s shaking “I have money, or I can give you head whatever you want, I just need this” He’s begging his body needs a dose he feels like shit and he couldn’t let Gabe or Sam drag him to a hospital.

Crowley shakes his head and gets up heading into his bedroom for a minute Cas wonders if he should follow but as quickly as the thought comes Crowley comes back with a baggie and a needle.

“I melt it down your hands a shaking too much, this one’s free. Only because I remember when we were friends”

\--

Gabriel sat on the couch beside Michael, pretending to read his weekly world news while Michael watched the newest Catfish documentary. “You should talk to Luce go and find him the idiot forgot his wallet he’s not going anywhere”

“I have work”

“Well after work you could.. you know ask him out” Michael glares at Gabriel

“He’s my friend”

“That you like a lot” Gabriel says making Michael sigh

“We tried that”

“You were 18 things change”

“We’ve waisted enough time on each other”

“You don’t believe that”

“Shouldn’t you be harassing Cas”

“This isn’t over”

\--

Lucifer wandered around the block a couple times he had no money and having never owned a car he couldn’t drive anywhere, he didn’t even have shoes

_“We used to be friends before all this”_ the words still rung out in his head its funny because that wasn’t what Lucifer remembered he remembered painful glances while girls pushed themselves on the both of them, the awkwardness whenever they stood to close to each other, the stolen glances, the blushing.

To him they were never just friends they were always something more and maybe they tried dating and all it ever brought was heart ache and longing need but they were kids back then and now being treated like a one night stand having to sit back and accept that Michael could never love him stung more than anything and it was in that moment that Lucifer ran into the blonde knocking her awkwardly to the curb.

“Shit sorry” Lucifer says grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

“Its fine, I’m fine. Lucifer?” the girl asks and it takes a moment for Lucifer to register the face.

“Hey Becky right?” Becky nods

“Where’s your shoes?”

“It’s a long story” He says shrugging in the process

“I’ve got time”

Lucifer wants to say no he really does but the hopeful, innocent looking expression makes it hard to be blunt.

\--

Cas was asleep dozing and drooling on the stained rug in Crowley’s apartment, Crowley couldn’t do this anymore the boy looked to be suffering Crowley wished he never gave in and let Cas try heroin it all started with weed then things got bad and Castiel needed a bigger distraction then another of course Balthazar never fucking helped.

Crowly didn’t know what to do Cas needed to stop but there was no way he was just going to listen to Crowley that was idiotic to even believe, Cas must of forgotten all the time’s Crowley had actually helped him drove him home at butt fuck hours of the night, stopped him from ODing or calling the police when Cas’s new foster parents gave him more bruises than to Crowleys liking and maybe yes he didn’t deserve his trust because maybe he liked touching Cas more than Cas wanted to be but after all he was man

Crowley opened his phone dialling number 5 on speed dial it took 3 calls and 6 rings before Balthazar finally picked up.

“What the fuck do you want?” Balthazar practically yells into the phone

“Well good afternoon to you to”

“Crowley I’m not in the mood”

“Fine I’ll keep this short and sweet, I’m worried about Castiel he’s..”

“Call someone who cares” Crowley loses his calm at that point not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice.

“He’s using again, the hard stuff and the last time I checked you were the one to get him hooked”

“You sold it to him”

“Only on your insistence, he won’t listen to me he doesn’t like me after the whole suspension incident but last time I checked he will listen to you” “Crowley I can’t”

“Hmm that’s ashamed see I thought that you might feel guilty he may of cheated but he’s always the one taking the fall for you, he’s the one that takes the stash when the cops pull up, he’s the one that gets suspended, you manipulate him in to doing drugs in the bloody first place then force him to quit because you do and now he’s suffering and you don’t have a shred of decency to help him”

“Fuck you!”

“And yourself and I know you’re playing all I’m so cool I don’t care about him or whatever but I know you, hell we practically grew up together and I know deep down that you still care about..” Balthazar hang up cutting off Crowley’s rant

\--

Becky bought them both coffee listening to Lucifer’s complaining “I just want a stable relationship you know none of this benefits, friendship bullshit you know?”

“You and Michael are so cute I ship it”

“What’s a …? Have you been listening? We’re not together anymore”

Becky frowns stirring her coffee, they sat opposite each other in the dimly light shop it was practically empty but nice with expensive mugs and clean floors.

“Well it sounds like Michael likes you dummy he just needs to see it himself” Lucifer shakes his head.

“I’ve tried I’ve literally slept with half the population and it hasn’t affected him”

“Then maybe he needs to see you in a proper relationship and that’ll get to him” Becky says it as if speaking to a child “In every fanfiction it works”

 

Lucifer nods not really understanding what a fanfiction is or how this will be any different but fuck it he missed Michael and at this point he was ready to try anything.

“So now I just need a girl or guy”

“I’m available provided Sam’s Facebook status is correct and he’s trying to get over me by dating Gabriel”

Lucifer grimaces deciding to inform her that Sam and her were never dating later right now he couldn’t bring himself to destroy her happiness

\--

Gabriel: Where the fuck are you?

Gabriel: ANSWER ME

Gabriel: Hey its uncle Gabe if you’re dead in a gutter somewhere please text me back

Gabriel: WAIT YOU’RE NOT DEAD IN A GUTTER SOMEWHERE ARE YOU? Gabriel: I tried to put in a missing persons report but apparently being missing for 2 hours doesn’t qualify

Gabriel: ANSWER YOUR DAM PHONE

Crowley hears that buzz again stepping over Castiel and trying to find whatever the source of the noise is it takes a while but soon he reaches into Cas’s pocket and checks his phone

Castiel: Sorry been asleep went to a friends

Gabriel: WHAT? Last time I saw you looked like you were dying

The thought of informing this Gabriel about Cas’s little ‘problem’ does cross his mind maybe they could help but immediately he decides against it Gabriel could be a cop for all he knew

Castiel: False alarm just needed a toilet stop... I’m fine I swear

Gabriel: Um to much information … I told Sam he said to trust your judgement just be home soon, please?

Castiel: As soon as I can

Crowley relaxes and nudges Cas with his foot its defiantly time to wake him up

\--

“Hey Mikey long time no see’” Dean says the bars empty minus the one creepy guy who has his eye’s glued to some sports game.

“I’ve been busy”

Dean sighs “look can you and Lucifer just go ahead and fuck already?” Michael hits Dean on the shoulder

“You need to learn to hit harder than that old man”

Michael rolls his eyes and throws a rag at Dean “Ill clean glass’s you do beer taps”

“You’re no fun the bars empty let’s get drunk and pretend we’re doing work”

“God you really are young aren’t you”

“Nah you’re just old” Michael shakes his head smiling

The door to the bar opens revealing Lucifer and Sam’s stalker what was it Beth or something it seems to slip Michaels mind, they then proceed to sit on the bar stools right opposite Dean and Michael.

“Hey man” Dean says “and Becky was it?”

“Yeah hi” she smiles taking Lucifers hand

Michael immediately notices “Oh are you two on a date”

“Yeah Becky’s kind of my girlfriend” Lucifer smirks kissing Becky on the cheek to really rub it in Michaels face, Becky blushes.

“We’ll that’s just great isn’t it Michael?” Dean says trying really hard to stay polite.

“What can I get you to drink?”

“Beckywecky will have a glass of white wine and I’ll have a pint”

“Thanks Lucy Lue” She says in an overly annoying voice that Lucifer has to pinch himself not to grimace at.

“So Lucy Lue how long have you guys been together?” Dean teases

“A long time, it seems like forever. What has it been 3 maybe 4 hours?”

Michael literally turns a shade of red when Becky wraps an arm around Lucifer’s waist, “I’m gonna be right back” Dean says walking into the store room

“So um what brought this on?”

“What on?”

“Your relationship”

“Um well this morning I was walking and just ran into Becky and I realised that we have a lot in common” Lucifer lies

“Like what?” Michael challenges

“We’ll it turns out Becky likes this thing called… um ships and I love ships especially the titanic” Michael is looking like Lucifer’s grown a second head so Becky just laughs out of place and obnoxiously loud until Lucifer joins in somehow making the atmosphere more awkward

“He’s so funny sometimes isn’t he? Of course he means relation shipping his favourite is Beckifer that’s Becky and Lucifer together in love forever” She smiles mesmerised

“Becky I think I’m in love with you” Lucifer says

“I love you to” she reply’s

Dean walks back over “Sorry about that where were we?”

Becky squeals in excitement “I almost forgot” She hands Lucifer a bag, inside there’s two incredibly dorky woollen jumpers with: Beckifer for Life <3 and a photo shopped image of Lucifer holding Becky up like the titanic “Happy 4 hour anniversary I had them made after we got coffee” Becky wraps her arms around Lucifer and this time he is thoroughly creeped out “We should put them on”

“Of course” Lucifer forces himself to smile thinking about making Michael jealous the whole time.

A few hours of horrifyingly awkward chit chat Sam walks in with Gabriel in toe both their heads of hair thoroughly messed up, “Hey guys” Sam says

“Hey Sam I believe you and Becky have met she’s Lucifers girlfriend” Dean informs him trying to convey how fucked this is in just one look

“You’re joking” Sam reply’s laughing when he sees the Jumper Lucifer’s wearing, only stopping when Gabriel hits him and mouths: be nice

“Yeah we’ve been together for exactly 6 and half hours if you’d bother to check my Facebook status you’d know that we are very serious about each other in fact we’re in love” Lucifer says emphasizing his point.

“Bullshit” Sam says “hey Becky do you wanna go hang out? Maybe catch a movie”

“Sam she’s my girlfriend why would sh…”

“I WOULD Love to just let me get another Jumper from my place” Sam smirks

“See check and mate now if you excuse me I’m taking Gabriel out”

Lucifer goes red out of pure humiliation whilst Michael just shakes his head.

\--

A few hours earlier

Dean closes the store room door behind him, “Hey Sam it’s me”

Sam: “Hey” he mumbles tired as hell, it turns out when he got home that everyone was out so him and Gabriel had been involved in some R rated moments

Dean: “So Lucifers here trying to make Michael jealous or something I’m not sure, currently I’m just worried for Lucifers mental health”

Sam: “Just let the idiots work it out themselves” Gabriel mumbles something about shutting up and sleep

Dean: “I just need you here for 10 minutes and flirt with Michaels date”

Sam: “Gabe do you mind if I help project stop the angst and flirt with some chick?” Sam asks Gabriel just groans “Only if I can tell you when its gone too far” He mutters into the pillow. “Dean I’ll be there soon”

\--

Crowley wakes Castiel up and makes him have a shower, he then feeds him and gives him enough heroin for the month with the usual safety lecture he’s heard a million and one times, Cas mutters his thankyous and heads home. The apartments dark and from what Cas can gather no one’s home until he enters the kitchen and Lucfier is sitting in the dark wearing a ridiculous sweater and slowly making his way through a bottle of whiskey

“No you didn’t, Beckifer for life fuck you did” Castiel breaks into laughter that Lucifer can’t help to join in.

“Ruff night?” Cas asks

“Something like that” Lucifer says

“Did you have a good time with your friend?”

Castiel nods and then shakes his head “Wanna talk?”

“I’d rather not, at least not about that” Cas replies and takes a seat beside Lucifer, Lucifer grabs an empty glass and pours a small amount of whiskey into it. “Here, just don’t tell Sam”

“So tell me about your jumper, did you really fall head over heels for Sam’s stalker” Castiels done laughing but instead wears a shit eating grin

“She’s not even that bad” He protests, “I just involved her in this stupid plan to make Michael jealous and obviously it didn’t turn out”

“You’re an idiot” Cas says

“And you can throw back Whiskey too easily for a teenager” Cas laughs “You shouldn’t need to scheme or trick Michael into loving you anyone who doesn’t is crazy”

Lucifer snorts

“I’m serious man you’re attractive, funny, I would say smart but you’re an idiot, you have a….” Cas is cut off by Lucifer’s lips attacking his and before he can process what’s happening his body gives in letting himself enjoy the feeling of Lucifers tongue invading his mouth it isn’t long until they make it down the hall neither of them thinking as the collapse onto Lucifer’s bed moaning the whole time.


	7. Movies, sex and make ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm sorry its been ages since I've updated I thought I had a few weeks ago its more like months oops.  
> We'll I had religion class (its compulsory at my school) So I thought I'd write some FanFiction instead
> 
> WARNING: My shitty jokes

Sam takes his seat next to Gabe holding an enormous bucket of popcorn and slinging an arm around his boyfriends shoulders he soon notices that they are the only men in the theatre decides a scruffy old bloke who sits just in front of them alone, “So what’s this movie about?” Sam asks   
“You’ll see” Gabriel replies a mischievous grin plastered on his face being oddly vague Sam however ignores it assuming its some girly chick flick or a really grotesque horror movie that Gabriel will most likely not be able to make it through.   
“What was the title again?”  
“50 shades of grey”  
“Weird, Haven’t heard of it. So do you think Mike and Luce will work it out?”  
Gabe shrugs “If they stop being idiots and just kiss and make up”  
“50 bucks says they’ll be together in the next week” Sam states grinning  
“No fair, a hundred says they break up after a month”   
“More like a week. Shhh the movies starting”  
\--  
Castiel is lying fast asleep resting his head on Lucifers chest who is wide awake and silently freaking out.   
“Lucifer…. Are you watching me sleep?” Cas mutters rolling off his chest onto the other side of the bed.  
Lucifer forces himself to act calm and not let the thought that Castiel is most likely completely naked under the blanket get to his head.  
“No sorry” He mutters just staring at Cas  
“So um last night was fun” Cas says after a few seconds of a mostly awkward silence.  
Lucifer has no idea what to do “So how old are you again?”  
“16”   
“oh”   
“And you?”  
“26 listen that wasn’t your? um... you know um...”  
“I’m no virgin if that’s what you’re asking” Castiel says  
“Good well not good just um yeah. Coffee?”   
Castiel nods his head pulling the sheet further up his body, Lucifer awkwardly gets up pulling on a pair of sweat pants and trying really hard to act like an adult.  
Castiel counts till 5 before grabbing his pants and quickly sliding them on, rummaging around the room and trying to find his t-shirt but oh god where the fuck is it? “Hey Cas how many sugars do you take?” Lucifer’s standing in the doorway watching Cas who’s still bare chested standing just beside the bed and looking up at the ceiling fan where his shirt is hanging from. Cas’s skin is pale and his scars moving from his right arm to his chest are hard for Lucifer to ignore.  
“4 and a lot of milk”  
“Would you like any coffee with that?” They both know it’s supposed to be a joke but neither laugh.  
“So shit um we should probably talk about last night?” Lucifer says   
Castiel shakes his head “Its fine we both knew what that was, I should really get going before Sam or worse Michael come’s home”  
“Look Cas”  
“Luce can we just not talk about this and just act like it never happened”   
“Fine whatever” Lucifer replies   
“Good, can u get my shirt? I can’t reach” Castiel asks looking up at the fan with detest   
“yeah ok” Lucifer grabs a chair from the corner of the room standing up grabbing Cas’s shirt.  
“Here” Lucifer extends his arm holding the shirt and Cas takes it neither of them letting go.  
“Thanks”  
“Your welcome shorty”  
“You know it wouldn’t hurt… I mean we already” Castiel mumbles getting immediately cut off with Lucifers lips on his.  
“This is the last time” Lucifer states breaking the kiss for a second only to move his lips onto cas’s neck.  
“Deal”  
\--  
“Ok the bar’s scrubbed down, beer glasses are put away and cash register’s been emptied. I think we’re good to go” Dean says double checking his locked the door to the bar.  
“Wait no one’s cleaned the bathrooms”   
“Hmm we’ll just leave them for Sam and Gabriel’s shift”  
Michael smirks “Deal”   
Deal unlocks the staff only door “So are you going to talk to Lucifer after last night’s little stunt?”  
“I have no idea, I mean when we’re together we’re toxic the last time we tried…”   
“Cut the crap Michael the last time you we’re together you we’re kids that didn’t know anything about love. I’ve been watching you two play this game for years and there’s never a winner a mean take some responsibility and grow a frickin pair” Dean lectures not breaking eye contact with Michael for a minute before running up the stairs to the living room.  
-  
“I think you might be in shock” Gabriel states watching Sam stare at the ceiling  
Sam pulls the blanket further up his body “I just wasn’t expecting… That. I mean that movie what the fuck”  
Gabriel rolls his eyes “It’s just a movie and it was romantic”  
“What?”  
“He was a rich hot man”  
“Who was abusive”  
Gabriel rolls his eyes for a second time “You loved it”  
\--  
“GOOD MORNING” Dean yells giving the apartment the I’m up at 7 am so everyone else should be spiel.  
Michael grins kicking off his shoes “Cas is going to kill you, you know how he hates mornings”  
Dean just shrugs “The kids got to learn”  
“I’m going to go talk to Luce”  
“Alright but when you two fuck can you at least try to keep the noise down!” Dean shouts after Michael whose wondering down the hall only stopping to flip Dean off.  
Michael stands before Lucifer’s door slightly nervous, this was it the last chance they had to last. Fuck there was no coming back from this once the relationship ends he knows one way or another he’d going to lose Lucifer.  
Michael knocks 4 times in a row before Lucifer answers shirtless and blocking Michael of any view of his room.  
“Hey can we talk” Michael asks   
Lucifer looks panicked for a moment “You can you just hold on one second” He hurriedly says disappearing into his room and practically slamming the door in Michaels face.  
“Hey sorry about that let’s talk in your room it’s cleaner” Lucifer says ushering Michael into his room.  
\--  
“Ok wow” Castiel says taking a few long breaths  
“So I’m going to hell” Lucifer replies smiling watching Cas from his side.  
Cas laughs “I’ll save you a seat”  
Lucifer kisses Cas on the lips again slow and gentle running his hand down Cas’s arm before freezing.  
“What the fuck?” Lucifer grabs Cas’s arm tracing over the needle pin pricks.  
Castiel immediately pulls his arm back moving backwards on the bed away from Lucifer “Why do you have those you’re not supposed to have those”   
“Lucifer” Castiel warns  
“And your sickness… Of fucking course the recovering so quickly. Fuck I have to tell Sam”  
“Lucifer listen to me it’s not as bad as it looks I’ve quit. Nothing good will come from telling Sam” Castiel lies  
“Like hell I’m not is it heroin or is there some new drug or what the fuck can you inject these days!”  
“If you do this I’ll tell him you fucked me”  
Luifer was about to retaliate when the knocking on the door started, Lucifer mimed a shooshing noise to Cas before opening the door and using his whole body to block the strangers view whilst Cas ran around the room collecting his clothes.  
“Hey can we talk”  
“Can you just hold on for like one second” Lucifer hurriedly say his voice rising in pitch  
Lucifer slams the door shut looking at Cas with a panicked expression.  
‘What do I do?’ Lucifer mouths  
‘I don’t fucking know’ Castiel whispers back  
Lucifer runs around the room throwing every bit of clothing Cas’s way a majority of which being Lucifers.  
‘Climb out the window’ Lucifer mouths again pointing to the window for emphasis. ‘Are you fucking insane?’  
‘Yes it’s Michael Cas, Michael!’ Lucifer whispers angrily  
‘Don’t yell at me’   
‘I’m not yelling’ Lucifer mouths  
‘Quick hide in the closet now’  
‘Ok fine it won’t be the first time, do not fuck him while I’m in here’  
‘Fine!’  
Lucifer practically runs to the door opening and smiling a completely fake smile.   
“Hey sorry about that” Lucifer turns his head hearing a bang and then Castiel swearing loudly luckily Michael doesn’t seem to notice “let’s talk in your room it’s cleaner” Lucifer then practically pushes Micheal down the hall.  
\--  
As soon as the door closes Michael lips are on his giving him a short and sweet kiss “So I’ve been thinking and your right we can’t just be friends and..”  
Michael stares at Lucifer not wanting to be mistaken for what he’s asking “Let’s be exclusive, let’s go on dates be normal, Make out in public be boyfriend and boyfriend. I want to be jealous, I want to be happy, and I want to fall in love. Please lets go be boring let’s go to fucking brunch ”  
Lucifer smiles “I knew the Becky thing would work”  
“No it didn’t that was a stupid plan’  
“Oh come on it had you hooked”  
“No I was concerned you had a tumour and that’s it”  
“Oh come on Michael”  
“You’re so not getting laid tonight”  
“Yes I fucking am”  
\--  
“So how to play Jenga” Gabriel states holding the instruction book in front of his face and frowning as he tries to make out the words, god he felt old and no matter what Sam said he was not getting glasses he was not THAT old yet.  
“Oh come on Gabe we don’t need the instructions it’s easy” Sam says   
“Typical man” Gabriel mutters throwing the book on the kitchen table almost knocking over the tower.  
“Really Gabe we haven’t even started yet?” Castiel says  
“Hey you’re the weirdo that’s never played Jenga”  
“Well your short”  
“That’s a crappy come back and you know it!”  
“Idiot!”  
“Nice hickies!” Castiel blushes putting a hand on his neck  
“Guys can we just play the game for once” Sam asks trying to ignore the fact this his teenager has a hicky  
It is then that exact moment that Lucifer and Michael run into the room holding hands “Where’s Dean?”  
“In his room” Gabriel replies  
“Dean get off busty Asian beauties dot org and get into the room!” Lucifer yells  
“Fuck off!” They all here Dean yell from his room  
“DEAN WE ARE TRYING TO SHARE EXCITING AN INTRESTING NEWS WITH YOU BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU AS A HUMAN BEING SO GET IN HERE!” Lucifer yells back  
There’s a pause of momentary silence before Dean Stomps into the room sitting down next to Castiel “What now?” Dean states annoyed pushing over the table  
“What the hell!” Castiel yells  
“Dean you ruined it!” Gabriel joins in  
“Well you all may need to take a seat” Everyone exchanges a look from where they are sitting.  
“So Lucifer and I are…. Dating exclusively”   
“Dammit” Gabriel states handing a fifty dollar bill to Sam which Sam then gives to Dean   
“You couldn’t wait another day?” Sam asks while Dean grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well oops I didn't relies how much I swear ill try to lesson it more in future chapters
> 
> Feel free to leave comments/kudos *coughs* hint


	8. HelpMyChildWontStopWatchingFriends.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: My crappy jokes

“He’s just sitting there” Dean comments completely in awe, Gabriel and him sit on the kitchen counter just watching Castiel whose watching TV in the living room  
“At what point is it a problem?” Gabriel asks mind blown.  
Castiel sits for the 4th day in a row watching friends the TV series.  
“I mean we show him one episode and…” Dean trails off as Castiel picks up the remote and selects the next episode, “How is he still going? I mean... doesn’t he have like friends or something?”  
“I’m back” Sam calls out opening the front door and heading towards the kitchen with Lucifer in toe.   
“He’s still there” Gabriel says watching Cas like he just grew a second head, Sam rolls his eyes “His suspensions up in a few days he’s probably just killing time”  
Dean shakes his head “It’s been 4 days Sam, 4 do you know what it’s like to get woken up at 3 am to the theme song of friends!, do you?. Gabriel go talk to him, make him go outside” Dean whines   
“Why is it always me? Lucifer you do it” Gabriel retorts  
“Why would I talk to him? I don’t know him, we don’t talk. I’ve never even met the kid geese” Lucifer panics spitting out gibberish that the boys just ignore  
“I’ll talk to him if it worry’s everyone so much” Sam says

Castiel sits content on the couch the sexual tension between Rachel and Joey killing him, screw Ross and Rachel he believes Rachel and Joey are the one true ship with his whole heart and mind at this point.  
Sam sits on the couch next to him, Cas ignores it.  
“Hey buddy” Sam starts in a tone Cas has never heard him use its almost as if Sam’s pitying him, “So you’ve been watching the show for 4 days now…”  
Castiel stares at Sam for a moment “It’s been 4 days?” Sam watches him unsure of what to do, Castiel’s hair is messier then ever it’s more than obvious at this point that he hasn’t showered in days.  
“How about we turn off friends for a while and just get some rest?” Sam slowly suggests attempting to grab the remote and failing  
“We can’t turn it off I know this is the episode where it finally happens, I can feel it. Rachel and Joey are going to…”  
Sam stands heading back to rendezvous with his house mates, he wanders into the kitchen. “So we may have a problem… Castiel is very into friends”  
Gabriel mock gasps “No son of ours” Sam frowns   
Sam pulls out his phone immediately searching for google in Bing’s search engine, “Help my child won’t stop watching friends” Sam reads whilst typing.  
“Ok 10 easy ways to limit your child’s screen time, only allow them to view 2 hours a day. How do I do that?” Sam asks bewildered.  
“Castiel you can only watch TV for 2 more hours!” Sam yells to Cas who sits on the couch however he doesn’t receive a response.  
Sam puts away his phone, tucking it back into his pocket “Any other ideas? Lucifer?”  
Lucifer nods his head for a moment “I’m going to go and… buy... Some milk” Lucifer decides picking up his wallet and walking to the door.  
“Don’t we have milk?” Sam wonders before shrugging it off.  
“Maybe he’s worried about going back to school?” Gabriel suggests wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, “It can be stressful for teenagers”  
Sam sighs “Do you think I should tell him?”  
“What? That you’ve transferred him from his school to a private school” Gabriel laughs “I’m 90% sure he has too know”  
“Your right” Sam mutters kissing the top of Gabriel head, “What would you do without me?” Gabriel asks claiming Sam’s lips for a moment  
Dean claps his hands coming up with an idea “Right I’m going to go turn off the power” he follows Lucifer’s path heading for the switch box.  
“I have no idea… wait. What?” Sam and Gabriel both turn their heads in time to see Dean slam the door shut.  
“Go talk to Cas I’ll deal with Dean” Gabriel says pushing Sam towards the living room.  
Sam sits again ready for round two Castiel has a small smile on his face, he looks oddly peaceful. “So I wanted to tell you something, something important” Sam says thinking about each word carefully Cas doesn’t react just nods.  
“So I was googling schools around New York and I read that your school tended to get the lowest grades in the country”  
“Yeah last year only one kid out of a class of 80 graduated” Castiel chuckles, Sam nods “So I did some more research and well on Wednesday you’re going to be a student at Sacred Heart private school” Sam concludes Castiel however just laughs  
“Sam your such a Chandler, you really had me going for a second”   
“I’m not joking Cas” Sam states  
Castiel freezes for a moment processing the information before turning up the volume on the TV to full blast.  
Sam rolls his eye’s standing up “We’ll talk about this later then”   
“How did it go?” Gabriel asks as Sam enters the kitchen  
“Not well” Sam replies just as they hear the TV shut off followed by Castiel cursing rather loudly.  
“I thought you were stopping Dean?” Sam asks  
“I may have done something bad” Gabriel says his voice becoming little as he holds up Cas’s phone  
“What did you do?”   
“I may have texted one of Castiel’s little friends to come over, I mean his phone was just sitting here so it’s really his fault and... I just thought he needed some company” Gabriel shrugs   
“Well he’s not going to like this”  
Dean runs into the house already sweating from a two minute run to the power box and back, he walks over to the couch ready to gloat in his victory only to see Castiel with his laptop open watching friends with his dog Angus cuddled up to his side “fuck” Dean curses walking back into the kitchen  
“He’s good, but he’s not winning this one” Dean states pacing back and forth  
“Does this mean you’ll go turn the power back on?”   
“Oh no that’s just what he wants me to do, he’ll run out of charge eventually” Dean continues.  
\--  
So it may of taken 2 hours to get a bottle of milk, the first store only had light milk and Luicfer’s sure as hell not taking Sam’s advice and eating healthy.  
The next store’s milk had expiry dates that were too soon they all would be undrinkable in a week, so he had no choice but to go to 5 different stores and find the best expiry date only to go back to the second store and get a bottle.  
Lucifer walks towards home trying to not think about Cas or Sam lord if Sam found out what he did, he’d lose everything, his friend and business partner. Lucfier frowns trying to keep all thoughts out of his head.  
He gets to the front door where a black haired teen stands looking up at the building he wears black suit pants with a black hoodie and white cotton shirt underneath. He looks to have a 4 day scruff on his face and brown eyes.  
“Hey man” Lucifer says approaching the kid  
“Hello?” The teen looks confused “are you Gabriel?”  
Lucifer shakes his head “I’m his brother”  
“Ah we’ll your brother texted me on Cas’s phone something about Cas needing a friend” Crowley states   
“Cool I’ll let you up”  
\--  
Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Michael sit on the couch around Cas.  
“Why the fuck is the power still out?” Sam snaps taking a swig of his beer.  
“Do you want your son to stop watching friends?” Dean replies  
Sam rolls his eyes “from where I’m sitting he still is”  
“The laptop has to run out of charge at one point!”  
Sam sighs downing the rest of his beer, “we’ll we can’t work until the powers back on”  
“Whatever” Dean mumbles  
The door opens making everyone look over at Lucifer who’s standing in the entrance with some teenager and a bottle of milk.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Gabriel asks Lucifer who in return holds up the bottle of milk, Gabriel crosses his arms.  
“Crowley?” Castiel takes off his head phones, looking thoroughly pissed off  
“Hello boys, Castiel I have been invited here to get you to stop it with that ghastly TV series. Go shower and get dressed, you’ve got 10 minutes” Crowley talks as if he’s bored   
Castiel for a moment looks just about ready to start a fight but soon realises that Crowley’s not a friend he could easily rat him out, he already has Lucifer to watch out for. He doesn’t need to add to that. Castiel gets up and heads straight to the bathroom stomping the whole time.  
“Well that was easy” Gabriel comments   
“Go turn the fucking power back on” Sam states angrily  
“Ok now would be the time to let you know, that I have no idea how”   
\--  
Crowley and Cas exit the apartment walking towards the closest park “So what have you done?” Crowley asks after some time.  
“What do you mean?”   
Crowley rolls his eyes “Whenever you’ve done something awful you decide to ignore the world, watch TV, read books, become creepily obsessed with the cast of friends. You know the usual”  
Castiel sighs looking over his shoulder as if to check no one can over hear them, the streets here a clean upper class with adorable café’s scattered everywhere and hipster style music stores. There’s a few tree’s every few meters bright green.  
“I slept with my dad’s best friend that I also just happen to live with” Castiel studies the ground as they walk “I’ve fucked up”  
“Which one was it? the hot blonde one or the cute black haired one or no. Please tell me you didn’t sleep with the one all cuddled up to your father did you?” Crowley wonders  
“Lucifer the guy you walked in with”  
“Look Cas there are worse things you could of done, it’s not like anyone knows” Crowley comforts as if he cares about Cas as if their friends Castiel shakes his head.  
“Have you heard from Balth?” Crowley asks after a while of walking.  
“No, I don’t think he’ll want to speak to me after everything you know?” Castiel kicks a can that’s just lying on the street  
“It’s nice around here, if somebody told me a year ago that Castiel actually would live here I would of laughed in their faces. Anyway my point is people move on you should let him go, I know it’s going to be awkward at school but we’ll figure it out we always do” Crowley continues  
“Actually I’m not going back apparently I’m moving to some high class prep school, looks like I’m going to have to figure this one out myself” Cas isn’t sure about this move, he knows he won’t fit in. Everyone at their old school understood each other, everyone’s background was one way or another equally as messed up there was some strange form of mutual respect.  
“Well that’s going to be interesting for you”   
Castiel nods “So what are we doing?”  
Crowley shrugs “I just came to stop the friends show, but if you need anything I only brought weed”  
“Nah I’ve got my stuff back at home if I come home high I’m pretty sure Sam will notice” Castiel says   
Crowley makes a noise of surprise which Castiel notices “what?”  
“I’ve never heard you call a place home before”  
Castiel smiles “It’s the first time it’s felt like one”  
\--  
“Hey Luce” Gabriel says taking a seat beside his friend at the dining table.  
“What’s up?” Lucifer replies closing his laptop deciding to ignore school work for the moment.  
“Sam’s taking me out soon. So I’ve noticed lately you’ve been kind of out of it” Gabriel states cautiously “is everything ok?”  
“What do you mean out of it?”  
“Just you know spaced out procrastinating, it took you 2 hours to get a bottle of milk we didn’t need”   
Lucifer pushes his laptop “So what?”   
“Lucifer I’ve known you for years I think I can tell when your hiding something” Gabriel states unimpressed   
“Fuck off Gabe I’m not asking for your opinion” Lucifer snaps defensively  
“Fine whatever be a dick” Gabriel says getting up and stomping to the living room only to interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. Gabriel answers the door really hoping it’s just Sam forgetting his keys so they can cuddle up and Gabe bitch about Luce.  
However it isn’t Sam instead Gabriel is greeted by a blonde haired teen looking as if he’d just stepped of a rock and roll poster, wearing tight black skinny jeans, a grey V-neck and black coat.  
“Hi I’m here to see Castiel I believe he lives here?” The teen asks in a British accent  
“He’s not here right now, if you want I’ll tell him you stopped by…”  
“Balthazar, if its ok I’d rather wait for him to come home”


	9. Fluff and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to plot holes and bad spelling  
> Its been about a year and I apologise just been dealing with life but Im back   
> Not sure if anyone's still reading but here we go chapter 9  
> Let me know if you like it, I've kinda half forgot how to right this fic

"Tea or coffee?" Gabriel asks the teen.

"Tea" Balthazar replies from the couch.

"Oh I guess your a tea man are you? you know a regular Mr tea" 

"yeah I like tea" Balthazar mumbles the awkward silence only grows as Gabriel wanders in to the kitchen to make them tea.

knock, knock

Gabriel enters the living room again opening the front door where Cas is standing.  
"I forgot my keys, I still cant believe you texted...." Castiel cuts himself off as he spots Balthazar.

Cas doesn't know what to say whether to be angry or grateful that Balthazars here in his home.

"Hey Cas" Balthazar says giving him a weak smile

"Hey" Cas replies 

Gabriel hovers at the door way deciding that now is a good time to give them space, "Teas brewing ill be in my room if needed" 

"Bye Mr T" Balthazar says jokingly as soon as they hear a door slam Balthazar stands "He's bit of an odd one isn't he?"

"What are you doing here?" Castiel frowns deciding he's done with Balthazars games as much as he hates to admit it Crowleys right he does have to move on. 

Bathazar shrugs "To see you" he says simply

"Why?"

"Crowleys been calling me he's worried about you, so am I"

"Unfortunately you have to care about someone to worry and its been pretty clear you don't care so" Castiel moves to walk out the door but Balthazar catches his arm.

"Of course I care we dated for a year didn't we, Im just still mad but if your using again its got to stop" Balthazar states not letting go

Castiel shakes his head "We're over you ended it, you've lost any rights you had to tell me what to do. Im not that sad messed up kid that followed you around did whatever you showed me to do just to be cool. Its done GET OUT!" Castiel rips his arm out of Balthazars hand

"Cas look, shit. I know I let you down but you need help trust me I know how this works the highs and lows of drug addiction please just let me help you" Balthazar pleads

Castiel stares at the ground and shakes his head "You need to go" 

Balthazar nods "You've got my number call me when your ready to stop messing up your life"

Castiel cant stop himself its just now hitting him how angry he is at Balthazar "Crowley came to see me before and I know he's a prick and a tool, but he's more of a friend to me then you ever were" 

Balthazar frowns he looks at Cas as if he's going to say something then shakes his head walking to the door he pauses before leaving "You know what Crowley told me just before introducing me to you at that party, he said Cas is a huge slut with too many daddy and mummy issues to count remember if you get lucky use a condom. Crowley isn't a friend sure he's nice now but he'll chew you up and spit you right out the second he gets bored just like all the other sluts and whores before trust me" Balthazar slams the door.

\--  
It takes a 20 minute minutes to get to the little bar, its the only bar Cas knows in the city that doesn't check IDS.

The bars too dimly lit the floors sticky, its highly likely the drink your drink wasn't poured into a clean glass and the people are mostly old sad men. 

Castiel likes the place in a strange way no one here will bother him everyone's drinking here to be alone, there's faint music in the back ground he thinks its country but he cant quite make out the notes.

The current bartenders shift ends leaving Castiel without a drink for about 6 minutes, 6 minutes too long Castiel feels the new bartender enters wearing dark blue jeans and an old flanny Castiels jaw practically drops an attractive blonde with blue kind eyes is not what you expected in this bar. 

"What can I get ya?" He asks leaning over the bar right in front of Cas so his face is only centimetres off his.

"Rum and Coke" The man smirks moving to make the drink while Castiel reaches for his wallet and checks out the bartenders firm arse, gosh he has to come here more often.

"Here on the house" The bartender gives him the biggest grin.

"Smooth" Castiel comments taking a sip the man laughs

-

Sam checks his watch for the fifth time making Gabriel sigh, "You know if im boring you, you can just tell me to shut up" 

"What? no, keep going on about... um the thing" Gabriel shakes his head "whats wrong?"

Sam pokes at his food "Its Cas's first day at the new school tomorrow, and its late and he's still not home" 

Gabriel shrugs "He's a teenager he's probably out hanging with friends or something, he'll be home soon you don't need to worry Sam"

Sam frowns. 

"Sam please can we just have one night we're we eat dinner and not worry about Cas? please" Gabriel begs pouring himself another glass of whine

Sam reluctantly nods "Im sorry"

\--

Castiel laughs the tiniest bit tipsy "and then I was like ... that's not my car" the bartender, Nick jokes.

"So what did you do?" Castiel questions  
"I just continued eating my salade" Castiel giggles shaking his head

"So Cas tell me more about you?"

"What do you wanna know?" Cas asks lifting his eyebrow trying to give off a sexy look but achieving more of a 'what cute dork' look.

"Mainly your phone number" Nick suggests leaning further over the bar so Cas can just feel his breath on his face.

"Why have my number? when you could just take me home?" Castiel retaliates 

"I like that idea"

\--

Lucifer holds Micheal's hand as they walk through the park, it had always been there thing walking down streets at night with no real place to be just keeping each other company and talking about anything.

"I think when we're old like retired old we should buy a place on the beach, so we could walk on the beach every night and look at the stars" Lucifer says out of nowhere Micheal flinches for a second slightly freaking out that after a week of dating and being exculsive their talking about retirement plans, its strange to Micheal how happy it makes him feel to think about being old with Lucifer. 

"I think I'd prefer a top floor apartment in New York" Micheal claims smiling at Lucifer.

Lucifer stops walking facing Micheal "Really? and where would we get the money for that after our college fees and five kids"

"Five kids I was thinking more like three, one girl two boys. And when I'm a doctor and your a lawyer and we're both still part owners of a bar I think we'll be loaded" Micheal says 

"I guess I should marry you quick make sure I get in on that rich doctor fund" Lucifer jokes

"I guess you should then" Micheal says kissing Lucifer softly.

Micheal cant help it he knows its most likely to soon but he has to say it "I love you"

Lucifer smiles hard blushing "I love you too, you big old sap"

\--  
Nicks apartment is nice to Castiels standard, hard wood floors, Ikea furniture, big windows giving a nice view of the city. 

"Nice apartment for a bartender" Castiel comments as Nick wraps his arms around his waist. 

"Im not a bar tender I was just helping out the owner tonight, we go way back and he's understaffed" Nick says before kissing Cas's neck and slipping his hand down Cas's back. 

Cas's moans his neck being his weak spot "what do you do then?" 

"Teach" Nick mumbles pulling Cas closer to his body.

"What do you..." Cas starts only to be cut off, "Cas you didn't come here to talk so just relax" 

Cas nods closing his eyes trying not to think about today about his new found trust for Crowley and whether it should be questioned, about seeing Balthazar, about school tomorrow or the fact that Sam would be worried about him.

As Nick leads him to the bedroom Castiel thinks for the first whether having a one night stand is really a good idea even if the guy is hot.


	10. Sorry guys

Hi there,  
I'd like to apologize to all of you who have read this fic and have been hoping for more chapters as I don't think this will be continued (at least for the time being). The truth is I started writing this some time ago and started doubting my writing skill. Pretty much anything I wrote I deleted as I felt it wasn't good enough. I've always meant to re continue this story but life just got in the way. I didn't think anyone was reading anymore but recently I've checked my old email and every so often I get a few likes here and there. 

I am writing now to ask if anyone wants to adopt this story and make it into something amazing. I am happy to assist in any way with however chooses to take this on (if they do)

I'd like to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed my work. I'm sorry I should have posted this earlier.

Much love.


	11. Ideas

I make no promises but if this were to be re-written and actually finished what would you like to see changed or added? If i do re-write itll be published in the new year, to make sure there's no repeat of last time i'll actually finish and edit it before uploading. Please let me know what you would/wouldnt like to see. Thank you


End file.
